


Impractical Jokers (JOKERxJOKER) One Shot

by DestielSnot



Category: Impractical Jokers, TV - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, TV Show, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: (This was written as a joke, my friend Erica at the time wanted me to write it with the spongebob boxers included.)





	Impractical Jokers (JOKERxJOKER) One Shot

Q and his 3 buddies were hanging out after a long day of filming. They were all worn out from the heat of New York in the summer.  
Their film crew had left a little over an hour ago and everyone was over at Sal's place, seeing as he had a pretty cool living room with an awesome air conditioner. Q was sat on the couch, his head leaned back as he stared up at the white ceiling.  
"Damn--- it's hot." Q muttered, and everyone agreed.  
"I'm hungry but I don't wanna move." Joe said with a large sigh.  
A beep interrupted the somewhat awkward silence between the 4. Joe looked down at his phone.  
"Wife messaged me. My kiddos got a cold and she wants me home." Joe stated. He stood up and stretched.  
"I should probably leave too. I've got some stuff to work on at home." James suggested as he too stood up.

Eventually Sal and Q were alone together. The other 2 had been gone for a good 15 minutes but they didn't want to speak.  
"Can I shower at your place?" Q asked with his face slightly squinted.  
"Ya don't even have to ask, Q." Sal stated with a sarcastic attitude. They've been friends for such a long time, he still never understood why Q asked to do stuff. He could just do it.  
"Thanks." Q stood up and adjusted his black and grey shorts.  
Sal subconsciously gazed at Q's lower region. When he fully realized he was doing this, he quickly looked away, glad that Q didn't see him.

Q entered into Sal's main bathroom and closed the door. He began to remove his black t-shirt than his shorts and boxers. He started the shower, and hopped in once the temperature was just right.

Sal twitteled his thumbs as he sat on the couch. His face a dark red, a mixture of sunburn and embarrassment. He couldn't help but to have noticed Q's well sized bulge. Sal had always pushed back his strange feelings about Q. He didn't want to ruin their friendship or make anything awkward between everyone. Sal felt like he was in a sticky situation. He sighed and bit his lip.

Q walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. When he came into the living room, he greatly surprised Sal.  
"Do you have clothes I could borrow for now? I'll give em back tomorrow." Q questioned with one hand on the towel hem, making sure it didn't fall.  
Sal was becoming flustered at the sight of his best friend whose hair was damp, and body was covered in small water droplets. Sal felt his body heat up and goosebumps appear on his tanned arms.  
"I probably have something you could wear.." Sal muttered than stood up to go to his bedroom.  
But as he walked, Q stopped him--- grabbing hold of his waist. He looked down on his shorter friend and gave a small smirk. Q thought Sal was unbelievably cute. How he would fluster so easily and get embarrassed. Honestly, Q had never felt this way with others he had dated. Now was the perfect opportunity to attempt something risky. It was just the 2 of them, both single with pent up testosterone.  
Q pulled Sal close to him and began licking his neck. His sweat almost tasted sweet. Once he reached a bit lower on his neck, he bit down. Sal closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He was getting turned on.  
Sal pulled back slightly and stared at Q's face.  
Without saying a word, Q began pulling off Sal's grey shirt which was lightly damp. Sal was chubby but in a cute way. Q loved it.

Once Sal was just in his spongebob boxer briefs, Q dragged him to the couch and pushed him down. He started biting his collar bone, all the way down to his stomach.

Sal moaned under his breath. He had never felt this way before and he was glad Q made the moves.

Q came back up to Sal's face and kissed him hard. They made out for a good couple of minutes before stopping. Q gripped Sal's boxers and looked at him for a response. Sal simply nodded his head quickly. Q pulled off Sal's boxers and threw off his own towel.  
Q spit on his hand while gazing at him. He inserted 2 fingers into Sal, and slowly moved up in number until he got to 4 fingers. Sal had been holding is breath the whole time. He was scared but ready. He wanted this.

Q removed his fingers than aligned his penis with Sal's ass, his body hovering over Sal's. He began pounding into Sal's tight ass while biting his own lip.  
Sal had his eyes closed and his mouth opened, letting out quick moans. Q was grunting huskily, already feeling the pressure in his stomach, he was going to cum soon but not before Sal.

Sal's penis was erect and pumping. Every time Q hit his g-spot, he felt like he was going to explode.

After a few minutes of quick paced sex, Sal came everywhere, mostly on his own stomach. Seeing this, Q also came inside of Sal.  
He pulled his penis out of Sal and licked and planted small kisses on his pudgy stomach.

They were both so exhausted and the heat didn't help.  
Q and Sal passed out together on the couch. The air conditioner buzzing in the background.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all who have read through this. I hope you enjoyed my shitty writing and use of generic vocabulary. If you did thoroughly enjoy, please give it a 'like' or 'kudos' and I plan on continuing the one-shots. I'd also appreciate some scenario ideas for the 2.


End file.
